injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Creeper (The First Insurgent)
'''The Creeper '''is an unlockable and playable character in Injustice: The First Insurgent. Biography Jack Ryder is said to support Dr. Vincent Yatz, who has been combining stem cell therapy and medical nanotechnology to create a revolutionary "nanocell" therapy called "smart-skin", which would enhance the body's regeneration to the point of giving new skin to a burn victims and those who've suffered severe scarring. Ryder visits Yatz's lab just as the scientist is being threatened by mobsters attempting to steal the latest test batch of his newly-discovered technology. Unable to escape, Yatz injects the last sample of smart-skin, still somewhat unstable, into Ryder's body in an attempt to keep it safe from the mobsters. When the criminals shoot Ryder in his head, the smart-skin activates, resurrecting Jack moments later as the Creeper, as yellow-skinned man with superhuman physicality, green hair, and a mane of red hair growing on his back (as opposed to wearing fake red fur, like previous incarnations). The Creeper is a separate personality from Ryder and dispatches the criminals. Ryder discovers he and the Creeper can trade places, after which each acts as a witness to the other's activities and can mentally communicate with their alter ego. Initially wanting nothing to do with the Creeper, Ryder lets him out when the yellow-skinned creature convinces him to seek revenge on their would-be killers. During their pursuit of the criminals, the Creeper and Ryder learn that Dr. Yatz has secretly intended the smart-skin to be a weapon. Side effects of its use on human subjects seems to be a loss of mental control, along with the test subjects all getting yellow skin and a mixture of red and green hair. Yatz credits these side effects on the mind and body as resulting from a nerve agent he had added to the nanocells, a nerve agent provided by his silent partner. This partner is revealed to be the Joker, who had hoped to combine his Joker venom (which causes temporary madness and usually death by laughter) and Yatz's technology to create an army of maniacal, super-strong, near-immortal soldiers. Batman and Ryder defeat the Joker, who later attacks Yatz in revenge. Batman discovers Ryder's double identity and creates a chemical agent that can cure him of the Creeper, but Ryder refuses and forms a truce with his alter ego, agreeing to let the Creeper out from time to time to fight criminals. Gameplay Super Move- Creepy Stealth Attack Creeper is on a light pole. The opponent looks up, and Creeper jumps down on top of the opponent. He grabs the light pole. As the opponent gets up, Creeper takes the pole and wacks the opponent with it. With the light pole snapped in half, he takes the remaining part and continously hits the opponent. Intro Jack Ryder walks in shirtless. He grins saying, "A little fun won't hurt." He takes the patch off his shoulder and becomes Creeper. Outro Creeper leaps away onto a skyscraper, and begins leaping away building to building. Character Trait He develops increased strength. Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Created by Cartoon44 Category:Males